Out of Bounds
by myimaginarythoughts
Summary: Nick Jonas Student/Teacher Story.     She lost her hope in love to the maximum.  She never thought she'd find 'the one', until he came along.  The only problem was...  He was her teacher.  He was out of bounds.


'Wait... what did you say our new teacher's name is?' Ashley asked her best friend,; Lea, curiously.

'Your new teacher.' She corrected. 'You see, he's your music teacher & I don't take music. I hear he's hot, though, I'd totally fail the class.' Lea added, giving her a friendly wink.

'What's his name?' Ashley repeated, getting extremely furious with what was happening.

'Last name's Jonas. Why are you so interested anyways?' Lea muttered, tucking a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear & chewing on her cinnamon flavored gum that she admired.

Ashley ignored her & pulled out her phone, willing to find out what was happening, whether it was him or just some other man with the last name Jonas.

She passed by the A's B's C's & so on, until N greeted her.

She instantaneously imagined that contagious smile right in front of her that seemed like some sort of drug to her. She shook her thoughts off her head & bore an expressionless look.

'Nick Jonas.' Ashley read, from her Blackberry screen, under her breath, gradually processing what was happening. .. She had a feeling that something was wrong.

'Lea, is the last name Jonas common?' She questioned.

'How the heck should I know?' Lea chuckled, leaning on her locker with a smirk on her glossy lips, eyeing a few jocks with lust.

'Lea!'

'Ashley, what the fuck is up with you?' She said furiously, shifting her gaze over to Ashley, away from the flirtatious jocks.

'I might already know my teacher.' Ashley breathed, watching Lea s expression ease.

'And I might have his number too. That's if it's actually him.' She added, gently attaching her brunette head to her grey locker.

'Chill out, it probably isn't him.' Lea reassured her.

'Lea, what class do we have now?' Ashley asked.

Ashley was a damsel in distress at that moment. She sure was pretty confused throughout her whole life, but at that moment, everything increased. She was lacking confidence in meeting the one since the man she had hope in was most likely her music teacher.

'PE. Joy.' Lea groaned. Lea hated sports to the maximum for she was always concerned about her looks. She got all the pleasure from being the girl no one would have. She wasn t a slut & she wasn t intending on being that. Lea gained heaps from her attractive looks & took people s situations for granted. She always cared about herself first, and then transferred her concern over to the rest. All the guys wanted her, all the girls wanted to be her.; all the girls except Ashley, of course.

Although she was a bit confused, Ashley was always happy with whom she was. She never tried to copy anyone or go with the flow. She was always the odd one out and she absolutely loved it and frankly, people loved it as well.

'And our coach Rob, or whatever his name is, broke his leg, so he'll probably have an assistant.' Lea added.

'Do you happen to know the assistant too?' She teased over the loud chattering, about people s various vacations, in the senior hallway.

'Shut up.' She said, with furrowed eyebrows.

What if she did know him?

You wanna go to the bleachers? Lea asked. Away from players staring at us. She added, watching a few guys with the corner of her eye.

Ashley smirked at what she said & raised an eyebrow inquiringly.

I thought you enjoyed all that attention.

I want to sit. Lea covered, fluttering her eyelashes graciously.

They both sat at the top steps silently with their backpacks carelessly thrown on the steps. Whenever the two weren t talking, Lea took out her Blackberry & started instant messaging people. It was her unhealthy addiction & Ashley despised it to the extreme.

She stared idiotically, wanting time to pass, at her jet black converse shoes before shifting her gaze to the football pitch.

Two figures were standing there engaging in a conversation. But one wasn t standing. She guessed that the man on the wheelchair was her coach. From what she could see, the other guy was wearing shorts, a v-neck & a Yankees cap that covered his hair.

Personally, she loathed the Yankees so she immediately groaned from annoyance & played with her wavy hair that smelled awfully of coconut: her favorite smell.

Ashley heard the bell ring & saw the whole grade sprinting off the football pitch. Who wanted to be late?

Girls, come down! She heard the coach yell over at them, motioning them to come over to the sparkling green grass.

Coming, coming. Gee! Lea shouted back, pissed off at the fact that she had to close the conversation with whomever she was typing her hands off to.

They dashed down to them & joined the rest of the grade.

Their coach, Rob, was sitting there, basically captivated, on his wheel chairs while the other man was sorting out cones.

So, as you kids can see, my leg s broken. Thank goodness we have someone to fill in. I ll still be giving the orders, so y all shouldn t relax & be so happy. He said firmly, eyeing a few girls that looked relieved that he wasn't taking full control. Ashley watched the other dude sort out cones, his straight, broad back right in front of her.

Mr. Jonas, your new music teacher, will be filling it in. With that, the man turned around. As soon as he turned around, her jaw dropped into a perfect O .

She knew the face, the features & most importantly, she knew him Personally.

Ashley stood there, eyes wide, trying to get a hold on herself and trying to not look like a fool but she failed miserably. Who blamed her, though?

She stared at him childishly wishing that the man she knew had a twin brother that that man in front of her was his twin, not him. Ashley soon realized that she was being silly gazed at him. The line Is this the real life, or is this just fantasy? kept ringing in her head in repeat. It could ve been her theme song at that moment. She strongly wished it was fantasy but she knew it wasn t and that was the problem.

She kept twitching in her place uncontrollably while a few students wondered why her reaction was so weird. The man was attractive, damn right attractive, but the girls didn t seem to understand why Ashley was so star struck.

Ashley was a special case.

I m Nick Jonas, your assistant coach. You guys can call me Mr. Jonas, Coach, Sir or even Nick, but I won t tolerate any informal stuff like dude or whatever while you re participating in class. I'll be filling in until Coach recovers. he said with a professional tone.

Which to her, was a bit comforting as she was still hanging to the hopes of him not being the man she knew; he was certainly not strict.

Everyone nodded in unison, assuring that they understood.

As usual, interrupting her little internal freak out, Lea noticed something was up, Ash? Ashley? What's wrong? You look like you just saw a ghost. She asked, giving her one of her looks. Ashley cleared her throat hoping she wouldn't turn this into one of her 'confession sessions'.

Nothing, why do you think there's something? Ashley murmured nervously and she just shrugged.

Mr. Jonas didn t notice Ashley but she seemed extremely sure that once he did, he d be startled.

And she was right.

Mr. Jonas eyed everyone at the pitch until his chocolate brown eyes met her hazel ones, at last.

She looked up at him and suddenly, he was mimicking the look she had before Lea did what she does the best his mouth was wide open and he started nervously fidgeting with the whistle he had in his hand. His expression wasn t casual of any sort & he seemed extremely disturbed.

Mr. Jonas then gawked at a few other girls, rubbing his neck nervously, trying to cover up the scene he just made.

I m sure y all have your shoes since you ve been given the timetable previously And if you don t have the shoes-you ll be sitting over by the bleachers but the next time, you ll be attending detention with me. He added, smirking when he caught sight of Ashley s converse shoes.

Ashley reddened furiously & stared up at the beaming sun, squinting wildly.

She had to do anything besides look at Mr. Jonas.

He s Mr. Jonas, Ashley, not Nick Jonas, Ashley reminded herself in her mind.

Ashley headed towards the bleachers, sitting down & putting her iLuv earphones in her ears and failing to distract herself from thinking about what just happened... She tried to concentrate on the music that was playing.

'Look at the stars, look how they shine for you & all the things you do' She started humming along and found herself eyeing Nick AKA Mr. Jonas & not regretting a single thing for she was gravely enjoying the view.

Ash? Why were you blushing? Ashley looked up and found Jude, one of the girls from music class, taking her a while to realize what she said.

Me? Blushing? She said trying and failing miserably to lie.

Ashley, say it!

Listen, I'm not really in the mood, I'll talk to you later. She said standing up.

The last thing Ashley needed was Jude's nagging. Jude wasn t even her friend.

Ashley was popular but she didn t exactly beg for the attention or even try. She was considered a best friend to people she barely talked to. People were nosing into her personal life and always wanting to know absolutely everything but she was secretive so their plans never worked.

She sat down not very far from where she was in the first place and as soon as she sat down, she saw a familiar boy from English class coming her way.

Ashley, he managed, his blonde hair kept over his face so he could seem wanted.

Hey, Ryan. She greeted.

So, Ash, I was wondering if you d like to go out with me. I heard you like cotton candy ice cream. He said nervously.

Ashley disliked it when people she barely knew called her Ash .

How exactly did you know that? Ashley questioned, raising an eyebrow mysteriously.

You've got it on Facebook. he grinned.

Stalkers She was used to it.

Um, I d love to, but I can t exactly make it. Plans, you know. Ashley muttered reaching out to pat his shoulder as a friendly manner but somehow, he took it as another gesture. He began leaning in gradually, getting ready to kiss her even if she did not want it.

He leaned in even closer as she tried to push him away but he kept a tight grip on her shoulder, pushing her down. She could feel his strong minty breath closer & closer.

Mr. Blunden, I believe you ve got soccer practice. a familiar voice firmly as Ryan separated from Ashley, groaning. Blunden, I won t see you doing anything of that sort, ever again.. Hear me? Nick, she realized after looking, said in a very strict tone.

As Ryan finally made his way out of the scene, Nick moved towards her.

His sweet smile seduced her to the extreme she couldn t take it.

See me after class. He ordered.

Sure, Mr. Jonas. Ashley said, staring into his sparkling eyes.

He opened his mouth to speak, but instead dashed down to the football field to attend to girls that were failing in getting a soccer ball into the goal, concentrating on the handsome assistant coach known as Mr. Jonas.

Or Nick Jonas, for Ashley. 


End file.
